Phoenix Chapentier
Phoenix Chapentier was born in the year 1995, on the 25th of August. She was adopted by a very religious couple who lived in a small cabin on the outside of an old-fashion town surrounded by the woods. Her biological mother, being a self-center Alcoholic, wanted nothing to do with her so she decided to put Phoenix up for adoption the moment she was discharged from the hospital. The woman dropped off her unwanted daughter at an orphanage before the abbess could question why the mother wanted so badly to get rid of the baby; the self-centered woman had already left. Phoenix spent five months in the orphanage before the couple brought her home; during those months, the nuns at orphanage starting noticing something abnormal about the newborn. The baby would constantly stare at the other children without blinking or moving; at the time they dismissed it as Phoenix trying to adjust to her surroundings. When the couple arrived at the orphanage, they claimed they have been trying to have a child since they're wedding night but just couldn't bear one. The Abbess took them to a room filled with children and introduced them to Phoenix. The first thing the couple noticed about the baby was her eyes; what should be her right eye was instead a black pit of emptiness. Thinking it was only a birth defect, they agreed to take Phoenix home. September 21, 1999; Four years had passed since, but the couple had started to take notice that something wasn't right with their 'child'. It started out small at first, with Phoenix talking to herself constantly. Soon she started to laugh out of place, she would draw random pictures of a man. His face was entirely black face, a white smile was carved onto his face. The couple had thought she was being imaginative, until they saw Phoenix had brought home a dead bird after school with a unsettling smile on her face; saying it was a gift from "Mr. Smiley". The couple had begun to think the small child had been possessed by a demon, so they start to punish her severely, claiming they were trying to 'cleanse' the demon out. The couple kept Phoenix locked in a small, empty, room with no windows, and only one door. The 'cleansing' got worse over two years to the point where the girl was sickly pale; the bruises, cuts, and scratches started to show all over her body. She began to wear a black long-sleeved dress with black tights and shoes to hide the scars. The children at school began to insult her saying; how creepy and weird she was. At this point, the fragile girl had earned the nickname 'Phantom Phoenix'. November 2, 2001, during the lunch hour at school; Phoenix was eating alone at a table until a girl came up to her, asking if she could sit with her. Phoenix agreed happily, the girl introduced herself as Dorothy Gale, they soon became friends after a few days sitting together at lunch. Phoenix met Alice while making her way home(Alice was on her way from the woods), They walked together until they both made it to Phoenix's home; they agreed to become friends and to keep in touch. Phoenix introduced Dorothy to Alice two days later, they instantly got along. All of the girls remained friends until an accident occurred a year later. February 12, 2002, Alice went missing while going on a walk with her mother. Few people claimed to see Alice running after something in the park; Dorothy and Phoenix soon began to drift apart from each other. Phoenix did everything she could to keep Dorothy by her side, she even did anything Dorothy asked. But it wasn't until after school one day that Dorothy finally had enough of Phoenix. They both were walking home together when Phoenix offered a pastry to Dorothy; she accepted it without question. When Dorothy took the first bite, she felt something squish in her mouth along with some kind of jelly that tasted like metal. She looked at the pastry, it was filled with something that was dead. A dead bird. Dorothy spit out the pastry and threw it to the ground. She screamed at Phoenix, cursing her out for being a 'freak', at some point, the argument turned violent and Dorothy started to hit Phoenix, this lasted for eight minutes. Dorothy, during her rage fit, accidentally pushed Phoenix into a tree which was beside the trail to the cabin. Phoenix's head slammed into the tree with a sickening crack; she stood for a few seconds before she fell onto the ground, something wet ran down her forehead. Dorothy, frighten, ran away from the scene, leaving the barely breathing girl alone; Phoenix passed out due to blood loss. February 15, 2002, Phoenix woke up on the couch of her cabin three days later, the couple was standing in the other room with someone else. When she tried to sit up, her head throbbed with pain causing her to wince and squeeze her eyes shut, the couple turned their heads to Phoenix, who was in horrible agony. The couple approached her, along with the mysterious man; Phoenix forced her eyes open to look at the man. He introduced himself as Dr. Phantom, he told the pain-consumed girl that she was found on the trail home with a mild concussion. Two boys had found her on the ground barely alive; they managed to call someone before it was too late. Phoenix asked if Dorothy was anywhere near the scene but Dr. Phantom shook his head; the small girl looked at him for a split second then looked at the ceiling. Dr. Phantom left a short time later, the couple let Phoenix stay on the couch for a week while her head healed. February 22, 2002, Phoenix stopped going to school altogether. The couple kept her in the small white room, thinking it would be best if the child stayed in one place, since if the next time someone caused another problem with her. They would be harmed gravely. November 12, 2003, For another year the couple continued to cleanse the Category:Female Category:Hybrid Phoenix Category:Unknown Category:Supernatural Category:Creepypasta stories